


Wait for it

by MissInsane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babysitting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInsane/pseuds/MissInsane
Summary: Any is a friend to two mated trios. She lives in her own flat and her Omega friends and this little non binary Beta love to crash at hers whenever there is a mild inconvenience. See for yourself how hard she's trying to combine university, work, taking care of her friends and writing. Did I mention she doesn't know her secondary gender yet?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wait for it

It was nice, normal day for once. Whole Prague bathed in sun as I sat on the balcony of my apartment with bottle of Strongbow in my hand and my little kitten on my lap. 

My day has been really busy so far - one class at university, then finishing next chapter of my newest draft, work and coffee with Arreksu. So naturally, I felt relieved when I sat down around seven thirty pm. But fate apparently couldn't let me rest.

The doorbell rang about three times.

"For Hades' sake... I'm coming, ok? Try not to break the damn bell please."

I expected some salesman or Arreksu with Jean to visit me, but to my biggest surprise I was greeted by visibly distressed Jonny.

"Bro, you okay? Come on, come in. 

Did something happened to kids?"

Jonny sat on the sofa, eyes down.

"Please, talk to me, Jonny. I'm getting scared."

"They don't want me anymore," whispered Jonny with broken voice.

I was totally perplexed. I knew he meant his mates - Tessa and Ted. His mates, our high school friends and also parents of Jonnys two pups.

I hugged him. "Why do you think that?"

"They... they are becoming more and more distant. 

To-tonight they took kids to cinema without-without me. I-I wanted to see the movie as well, but-but I was told to stay at home and-and relax..." at this point he was crying.

I hugged the poor Omega tighter.

"You can't be sure. Maybe they just wanted you to have nice evening on your own, like reading a book or playing video games. Or something like that.

I'm sure they would never leave you, Jonny. They love you so much. Remember, they wanted you since school. The three of you have been married for what? Five years already?"

"They got tired of me, of taking care of me," whispered Jonny," I'm just a depressed Omega and I already gave them two kids so why would they still want me?!"

He yelled the last part.

Before I could respond his face was struck in pained expression.

"Any, why it's so hot here?"

OH FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK.

"Jonny, is there any possibility that your heat was due around this day?" I asked with worry.

"No, not for another two weeks. Do you think...?" you could see and even hear that he was terrified.

"I mean... it's cold as fuck outside and I don't have the heating on. Do you want to have a cold shower?"

My sweet 'brother' nodded. I helped him to get up and into the bathroom. I sat him down on a bench and turned the water on. 

"Will you manage on your own?"

"...yes...?"

  
  


With that, I left Jonny in the shower and went to grab my phone. 

  
  


"Tess? Oh my gods, I'm so happy you picked up."

_ "Any, hey, what do you need?" _

"I need you to take Ted and find someone who will take care of kids for a while. I'll do it, no problem. And come to my place as fast as you can. Please."

_ "Is Jonny okay?! Did something happened, is he alright!? Damn, Any, talk to me!" _

Even through the phone I could hear worry in her voice. I knew that by now she called Ted over and that he's listening as well.

"Yeah... Jonny came over and well... we talked and... well he's in my shower now because he's in a damn heat and please just come over, alright? I don't want to see him even sadder and in more pain today."

_ "Wait, what did he talked to you about? And what the fuck you mean he's in heat?! He wasn't supposed to be for another week at least!" _

"I have no idea, maybe stress or depression? Look, just... just come as fast as you can. Bye."

_ "Take care of him, please. Bye." _

  
  


Ugh, never doing that again. 

  
  


"Jonny, are you ok? I already called Tessa, they'll be here as fast as they can."

His eyes flooded with tears.

"Oh, brother, don't cry. Your mates will be here in no time and they'll make you feel better."

He looked at me. "I don't want them to have to take care of me. I... I don't deserve that. They deserve better. Someone worth their time."

I looked at him as if he had just told me the worst joke ever.

"Jonny, but..." Okay, words won't help here, only hugs would do some difference I guess.

"Shh, it'll be okay soon."

  
  
  


Tessa and Teddy bursted thought my door about ten minutes later. I have no idea how did they get here so fast, but it actually doesn't matter.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Jonny immediately started crying.

  
  
  


"It would be for the best if you took him home now. I'll take care of Yen and Kitty for you, no problem. And Arreksu with Jean will help me," I told them as I left the bathroom.

  
  
  


The kids waited in my "living room" (I have 3-rooms flat - hall, bathroom and kitchen-living-bedroom, and yeah balcony).

"Hia kiddos. How was the movie?"

"It was nice, but not that much interesting," said Yennefer.

"I wiked it! Thewe wewe fwying caws!" smiled Kristian.

"That sounds nice. 

So, the plan is: I'll cook spaghetti for dinner, and you two can either play or watch something on my laptop, okay?"

Yen and Kitty nodded, so I grabbed my laptop and turned on Netflix. I'll let them pick.

I started making the spaghetti, with Adventures of Sarah Jane and sounds of Kitty playing with his plushies filling the room.

  
  
  


After we ate the spaghetti, I took out the inflatable mattress for kids to sleep on. 

  
  
  
  
  


The next day - it was Friday btw - we all gone to school/ preschool/ uni lectures. Okay, I took kids to their asylums and then I went to mine. I had work in the afternoon so I called Jean if he or Arreksu could pick Yen and Kitty from school, and I would pick the kids at their flat after my shift ended.

  
  


\---

"Thanks bro," I smiled as I picked up Kitty - the little boy was asleep.

"Yeah dude, no problem. You know that I and Jean like them as much as you do," Arreksu smiled back at me.

"Plus, I had this amazing idea - what if we took them to the zoo on Sunday? We could ask Charlie if she and boys would like to come,"they added after a while.

"That's an amazing idea! I think that Charlie would be glad to get out a bit as well,"I grinned.

\---

_ "Hey Any, what's up?" _

"Muttie mine dear. I'm amazing, how about you?"

_ "Yeah, pretty good. So, you called for a reason or you just wanted to chat?" _

"Well, I have Yen and Kitty at mines, and Arreksu has this great idea that we could go to the zoo tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us? Miky and Eddie can go as well."

_ "Oh, we would love to go ..." _

"Great! So, meetup is around 9 in front of the zoo and …"

_ "Let me finish. We would love to go, but me and Miky are going to Brno tonight, and we'll be away for like 3 weeks. But Eddie would love to go." _

I could hear some yelling in disagreement in the background.

"I bet he would. Anyway, have a nice time in Brno, I'll text Eddie later. Bye Charlie."

_ "Yeah, thanks. Bye Any, be good while we're away." _

\------

**Pup.No.1:** Eddio

 **Pup.No.1:** Edds

 **Pup.No.1:** EDWARD

 **Prof. Mommy:** What

 **Pup.No.1:** Are u coming with us tomorrow or not?

 **Prof. Mommy:**... yeah

 **Pup.No.1:** U not happy about it?

 **Prof. Mommy:** Charlie ordered me to go

 **Pup.No.1:** Wait, ordered or ordered ordered?

 **Prof. Mommy:** Told me it would be good to go so I won't be lonely

 **Pup.No.1:** Ooh

 **Pup.No.1:** Meetup is at 9

 **Pup.No.1:** But u can come over for breakfast

 **Prof. Mommy:** Okay Ill be at yours around 7

\------

We finally sat down for food after a few hours of walking around. Yen took Kitty and before any of us had time to ask them what they want to eat, they ran off to the playground.

"So, anything new, Eddie?" asked Arreksu while drinking what must've been their 10th cup of coffee that day 

"Why start with me, let's talk about you or Any," said Eddie, looking really nervous.

Arreksu sighed, but started talking: "Okay so only new thing is that our dear Jean has someone. That's it, that's the news. Now you, Any."

"Besides working on a new draft, I'm still the same boring me. Now, Eddie, spill it," I looked directly into Omegas eyes.

"I...I've...I…" Eddie started nervously.

"It's okay, take your time."

"IvestoppedtakingbirthcontrolandIthinkImightbepregnant!"

"Am I finally getting younger sibling then?" I smiled.

"Any, that's… that's not a laughing matter! I still have to hope that I am not with a child, and even if I was, it's not like they would let me keep him or her."

You could sense Eddies sadness without even looking at him.

We get up and hugged him tight. We both knew that Charlie and Miky would never force him to have abortion, but how do you explain that to him? It's like the situation with Jonny a few days ago.

"Uncle Eddie! Will you play with us, pretty please?" Yen tugged on his sleeve while Kitty climbed up his lap.

"Pwease pwease unca!"

Eddie looked uncertain, but Arreksu practical kicked him out of the chair.

"Bro, we need to help him."

"Yeah, but how the fuck do we do that? Besides, he might not be pregnant, he said so himself, and anyway, Muttie and Miky are out of city for like three weeks, we have time."

\------

You can try and guess what woke me up around midnight. It was knocking and behind the door I found crying Eddie. Well, that's really really amazing. Why are my Omega friends sad this month?

After what seemed like eternity to me, I finally got out of him that he's pregnant and that he decided to pack all of his things and run away before Charlie and Miky could throw him out or make him have abortion. Naturally, I let him stay over, even though I have no idea where would his things fit, because my flat is small. Like, really small.

Since that night, my days started to have very weird routine. I woke up, comforted Eddie, made breakfast, went to school or work, then came home, made dinner and comforted Eddie more. This went on for more than a week. Arreksu and Jonny attempted to help, but sad moody Omega is really hard to handle without his mates.

\-----

Charlie said that she and Miky would be gone for at least 3 weeks, but to my surprise she phoned me not even 10 days after they left. 

  
  
  


_ "Any, hey! How're you? Everything okay back home?" _

"Kinda fine, yeah, thanks. Everything as good as it can be. What about you and Miky? Enjoying Brno?"

Charlie sighed.

_ "It's nice, but a bit weird. I mean, it's just not it without Eddie." _

"Oh."

_ "What. Did something happened to him?" _

"No, everything's fine here. Hehe. Everything, don't worry. Why you called, anyway? I mean, it's nice and all, but if you wanted to check up on Eds, you should've called him."

_ "..." _

"What."

_ "If everything's okay then why isn't our mate answering any of our phone calls and messages and all?!" _

"Oh, you know, I should actually end because I still need to actually buy groceries and make dinner, so bye Muttie mine!"

_ "Agnes!" _

"I was serious."

_ "Yeah yeah, like I believe you. We are coming back in two days, so could you PLEASE stop at ours and tell Eddie to dress up a bit? We have a surprise for him." _

"Ok, but I should really end now, so bye!"

I am so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is also my first publised work, so try not to be rude in the comments, please?  
> Tnx to my bro for helping me, ilysm.


End file.
